El día en que Shippo conoció a Santa Claus
by Amaterasu97
Summary: Shippo había conocido a Santa. Un Santa orejón. (Fic participe de Cuentos navideños del Sengoku") One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Summary: **Shippo había conocido a Santa. Un Santa orejón. (**Fic participe de ****Cuentos navideños del Sengoku****")**

**Advertencia: One-Shot.**

**De trajes rojos y orejas.**

—¿Entonces, el viene de una…?

—Chimenea, Shippo.

Kagome se froto las sienes. Decir que estaba frustrada era poco, observó a Shippo que, enfundado en una bufanda el doble de larga que su cuerpo, estaba curioso sobre sus costumbres de ella en épocas de nieve.

Hace mas de dos horas había tratado de explicar la Navidad: luces, comidas y fuegos artificiales, y claro,_ Santa. _Pero se había enojado un poco, era difícil, sobre todo cuando tus amigos eran cinco siglos mas viejos que tu, y no habían vivido con todo el desarrollo que el Japón moderno traía. Shippo era el mas curioso de todos, especialmente cuando había oído de un hombre, bueno y bonachón, que traía regalos a niños buenos.

—Vaya. Señorita…no sabia de esas costumbres en su época.

Ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

—No son costumbres japonesas…pero son geniales—exclamo, ilusionada—Diciembre son épocas de reconciliación y amor. Llena de regalos y luces y canciones y…

—¡Patrañas!—bufó el medio demonio, cayendo del árbol—¿Épocas de amor y reconciliación?...No creo que el frio deje que hagan eso.

Miroku y Sango asintieron, tiritando levemente. La nieve había caído con fuerza la noche anterior, volviendo en menos de doce horas las praderas verdes en campos blancos de nieve. Kagome se estremeció, bajo todas las capas de ropa invernal aun sentía el leve viento frio.

Shippo que había estado concentrado, se enderezo bruscamente, atrayendo la atención.

—¡¿He sido buen niño?!

Kagome sonrió, abrazándolo con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que si, Shippo!—exclamo, mirando fulminante al medio demonio que bufaba.

El zorrito se separó, enderezándose seriamente.

—Entonces…¡Conoceré a Santa!

Ella asintió.

A Shippo se le olvidaría ¿cierto?

Durante los cinco días que faltaban para la Navidad, Shippo empezó a pensar en un plan que le ayudaría a conocer a Santa. Durante años no había recibido un regalo de el, no entendía, ni siquiera había recibido un pedazo de carbón (para niños malos, según Kagome)

El 24 de Diciembre, se levanto mas temprano que todos, ayudando en cada cosa que pedía. Que si Sango necesitaba que cepillaran a Kirara, el estaría encantado. Que si Miroku necesitaba ayuda para sus "actividades" con las chicas, el seria el zorrito mas tierno del Sengoku. Que si Inuyasha lo quería a metros, estaría con Kagome todo el día.

Cosa que Inuyasha estaba fastidiado.

—¿Qué le pasa al enano?

—Creo que es por Santa—comento Sango, observando a Shippo cepillar a Kirara, que ronroneaba satisfecha.

Kagome, jadeó.

—¡Pensé que se le olvidaría!

—Al parecer no—se removió Inuyasha, burlonamente.

La sacerdotisa le entrecerró los ojos, peligrosamente.

—No te busques, Inuyasha. La palabrita, y te congelas el rostro hasta que se te caiga.

El medio demonio cerro la boca, mirándola enojado.

Kagome suspiro. ¿Qué haría?. Observo a Inuyasha, que refunfuñaba y soltaba su típico ¡Keh!. Masajeo sus sienes, sacando de la mochila el libro que había servido para enseñarle a Shippo la peor cosa que podía ocurrírsele.

¿Qué haría para encontrar un Santa?

Ropas rojas…Cabello blanco.

El medio demonio parpadeo, negándose internamente a sentirse atemorizado por la mirada malévola que la sacerdotisa del futuro le mandaba consecutivamente a su traje y cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippo recordó mentalmente. Era gordo, peliblanco, con anteojos y un traje rojo que traía un saco de regalos. Tenia que ser silencioso.

—Shippo, acuérdate de dormir ¿eh?—Kagome se inclino sobre la bolsa de dormir del pequeño zorro. Shippo asintió seriamente, sorprendiéndola.

Al parecer era algo de suma importancia.

Todos se acomodaron para dormir, despidiéndose mutuamente. Shippo respiro profundo, entrecerrando los ojos en pequeñas rendijas para poder observar y parecer dormido. Conto mentalmente, tratando de no caer dormido.

Conto ovejas y demonios.

Hasta que sonó el pequeño reloj que Kagome tenia en su mochila amarilla, el reloj que solo sonaba a la media noche. Incorporándose levemente, observo a cada resquicio del bosque, tratando de encontrar algún gordo que saliera de la nada.

Un tintineo lo alerto. El brillo tenue de la fogata hizo el pequeño objeto brillar, se acerco lentamente, era un …¿cascel?…¿casca…lel?...¿cascabel?...

El tintineo volvió a sonar. Kagome se los había enseñado en el libro…¡Cascabeles!

Otro brillo atrajo sus ojos, eran varios cascabeles e iban en línea.

¡Santa!

Corriendo, se interno en el bosque recogiendo todos los cascabeles. Hasta que dio con el ultimo.

—¡Bienvenido!

Shippo soltó un respingo. Una chica, con traje verde y zapatos retorcidos en punta, saludaba con una gran sonrisa y orejas puntiagudas. El cabello era levemente azul y ojos chocolates.

¡Asustaba!

Era demasiado parecida a Kagome.

—¿Kagome?—la chica palideció y negó frenéticamente.

—N-no yo soy…Ome…¡Un duende enviado de Santa!

—¿Santa?—el zorrito estiro el cuello—¿Dónde esta?

La duende, mortalmente parecida a Kagome, soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—El…ya viene—exclamo entusiasmada. Tanto, que asusto a Shippo—¡Santa!

El zorrito encarno la ceja, cuando los grillos sonaron. La duende (parecida a Kagome) forzó una sonrisa, y enarco las cejas furiosamente hacia el bosque.

—¡Santa!—bramó.

Inuyasha gruño, enojado. Había tenido que ponerse un ridículo sombrero, y cargar un saco lleno de cajas vacías. Salió del bosque, ignorando las furiosas miradas de la estúpida sacerdotisa vestida de un ridículo ser y el maldito mocoso.

—Jo, Jo, Jo…yo soy Santa—exclamo, inexpresivo. Kagome sonrió hacia el zorrito, mientras pellizcaba la mano del ojidorado.

—¡Oye!

—¿Santa…?—el zorrito entrecerró los ojos—Santa es un…¿medio demonio?

Inuyasha gruño, observando la manos de la sacerdotisa (duende) moverse frenéticamente.

—Si, Shippo—soltó otra risita nerviosa—Santa es un medio demonio. Tiene que serlo…para poder sobrevivir al Polo Norte.

El medio demonio se contuvo de bufar cuando observo la confusión del pequeño zorro desvanecerse.

—Bueno—soltó bruscamente—Toma, mocos…—otro pellizco—Shippo.

Saco del saco lleno de cajas vacías la única caja llena. Shippo, un poco confundido, se acerco y tomo el cubo con papel regalo envuelto. Kagome sonrió, un poco relajada, y sacudió la mano.

—Bueno, Shippo, nos vamos para…—Kagome ya estaba caminando hasta que el zorro tomo la media verde para detenerla.

Se volvió, observando el rostro del niño mortalmente serio.

—¿Por qué Santa no me ha traído regalos?—primero la miro a ella y después clavo la mirada en el medio demonio.

Inuyasha retrocedió, mirando a Kagome.

—Eh…porque…porque…¡Porque vivimos muy lejos!—grito—Además, si te hemos dado otros regalos…

—¿Si?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Te hemos dado amigos. Como la exterminadora que te acompaña, o el monje, o la sacerdotisa—se acerco con una sonrisa—Todos ellos son tu mas grande regalo.

Shippo se quedo quieto, en silencio. Kagome retrocedió, levantándose y removiéndose nerviosamente. Inuyasha en cambio, entrecerraba los ojos asesinamente hacia el zorrito. Si el plan no funcionaba…

—Bien—soltó Shippo y sonrió.

No tenia que matarlo.

—Bueno…Adiós, Shippo—sonrió Kagome, mientras lo abrazaba—Eres un buen chico.

Inuyasha dio un seco adiós y fue jalado por la sacerdotisa al bosque. Caminaron un par de metros, asegurándose de que Shippo no los hubiera seguido, Kagome soltó un suspiro y se recargo en un tronco, ignorando la mirada enojada de Inuyasha.

—Que bueno que Shippo lo creyó.

—Odio esto—gruño el.

Kagome se levanto de un salto y camino sonriente hacia Inuyasha, se empino y le dio un beso en la mejilla que los puso sonrojados a ambos.

Dulce.

—Bueno…tampoco lo hiciste gratis. Lo valen miles de tarros de Ramen ¿eh?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Claro que lo valen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shippo se acostó, abrazando la caja.

Kagome e Inuyasha eran tontos si creían que el no se había dado cuenta. Claro que había sabido que eran ambos, pero había esperado hasta el ultimo momento.

¿Por qué no había dicho nada?

Ciertamente, prefería una duende que lo quería.

Y prefería un Santa gruñón y enojón, pero que había ayudado a su casi-madre a hacer su sueño realidad.

Su Santa orejón

* * *

><p><em>Amaterasu97<em>

Y esto fue el fic que hice para el especial de Navidad del foro ¡Siéntate!. Elegí la frase "El día que x conoció a Santa" y no me cuadro mas de la idea de Inuyasha un Santa. No digo que fue un excelente fic, pero fue salido desde mi mente parlante.

Aunque siempre pido comentarios y favoritos, me encantan. Porque es Navidad y tienen sabor a pavo. ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año!

Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
